Nightmare in Hogwarts
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Something is wrong with Harry that could cause Ron's dead. Read please! It alot better than the title. I promise just give it a chance!complete
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too critical.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts chap. 1  
  
Ron woke up the next morning. He wasn't ready to face Hermione and Harry after he yelled at them. To think the fight started because he wasn't doing his homework. Of course Harry took Hermione's side because he liked her. Ron liked her too, but he hated when she would nag him about his homework. Getting dressed quickly Ron made it to breakfast. Harry and Hermione were waiting for him.  
"Ron, sorry about yesterday,"Hermoine apologized.  
"Me too," Harry said  
"No, I'm sorry," Ron, said.  
They made their way to Pro.Snape's class as usual he was trying to find someone he could get in trouble. When class began they were learning how to make a potion that could help you see in the dark. During the whole class Harry was staring at Ron (AN: Harry is not gay).  
"Hermione, is Harry mad at me?"  
" No, of course not," Hermione answered," why?"  
"He was staring at me angrily,"  
"Ron, I'll go ask him," Hermione offered.  
Ron decided to head to the common rooms for his break maybe he would find Harry. Walking slowly through the portrait hole he guessed no one was there. He walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories he heard a weird sound. He slightly opened the door to see Harry he was about to walk in, but he heard Harry say something Frightening. Ron couldn't stay he had to leave he was, so scared. He was about to leave, but he heard a cold breath on his neck.  
"Hello, Ron,"  
Ron took a deep breath before he responded.  
"Hi, Harry, how are you doing?"  
" I'm thirsty, but oh well,"  
They both walked to lunch together, but Ron felt, so uncomfortable walking next to him. How could this be? How did it happen? These questions and more were swirling around in Ron's head. When they sat next to each other to eat Ron sat next to Harry.  
"Harry, why aren't you eating?" Hermione asked.  
" I'll get a bite to night," Harry said smiling at Ron.  
Ron shivered when he saw Harry's two fangs. All Ron knew was he wouldn't be able to survive tonight not in the same room with Harry.  
" Ron, are you o.k?" Hermione asked. "You look spooked."  
"I 'm fine," Ron lied.  
He really wanted to tell Hermione, but he was afraid he would sound crazy. Ron then thought for a while, but was disturbed by a certain someone.  
" Hey, Ron," Harry said.  
"Hi, Harry," Ron replied.  
That night Ron heard a crash that made him jump. Then the bed curtains opened to a smiling Harry.  
"Hi, Ron," Harry said still smiling. "You know why I'm here."  
Ron shook his head as if to say no.  
" I'll have to show you," Harry said showing his fangs. End of chapter Review and you will find out more. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too critical.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts chap. 1  
  
Ron woke up the next morning. He wasn't ready to face Hermione and Harry after he yelled at them. To think the fight started because he wasn't doing his homework. Of course Harry took Hermione's side because he liked her. Ron liked her too, but he hated when she would nag him about his homework. Getting dressed quickly Ron made it to breakfast. Harry and Hermione were waiting for him.  
"Ron, sorry about yesterday,"Hermoine apologized.  
"Me too," Harry said  
"No, I'm sorry," Ron, said.  
They made their way to Pro.Snape's class as usual he was trying to find someone he could get in trouble. When class began they were learning how to make a potion that could help you see in the dark. During the whole class Harry was staring at Ron (AN: Harry is not gay).  
"Hermione, is Harry mad at me?"  
" No, of course not," Hermione answered," why?"  
"He was staring at me angrily,"  
"Ron, I'll go ask him," Hermione offered.  
Ron decided to head to the common rooms for his break maybe he would find Harry. Walking slowly through the portrait hole he guessed no one was there. He walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories he heard a weird sound. He slightly opened the door to see Harry he was about to walk in, but he heard Harry say something Frightening. Ron couldn't stay he had to leave he was, so scared. He was about to leave, but he heard a cold breath on his neck.  
"Hello, Ron,"  
Ron took a deep breath before he responded.  
"Hi, Harry, how are you doing?"  
" I'm thirsty, but oh well,"  
They both walked to lunch together, but Ron felt, so uncomfortable walking next to him. How could this be? How did it happen? These questions and more were swirling around in Ron's head. When they sat next to each other to eat Ron sat next to Harry.  
"Harry, why aren't you eating?" Hermione asked.  
" I'll get a bite to night," Harry said smiling at Ron.  
Ron shivered when he saw Harry's two fangs. All Ron knew was he wouldn't be able to survive tonight not in the same room with Harry.  
" Ron, are you o.k?" Hermione asked. "You look spooked."  
"I 'm fine," Ron lied.  
He really wanted to tell Hermione, but he was afraid he would sound crazy. Ron then thought for a while, but was disturbed by a certain someone.  
" Hey, Ron," Harry said.  
"Hi, Harry," Ron replied.  
That night Ron heard a crash that made him jump. Then the bed curtains opened to a smiling Harry.  
"Hi, Ron," Harry said still smiling. "You know why I'm here."  
Ron shook his head as if to say no.  
" I'll have to show you," Harry said showing his fangs. End of chapter Review and you will find out more.  
  
Here is more for you. I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap. 2  
  
Ron sat there staring blankly into Harry's eyes then it hit him. Jumping out of the bed he ran for the door. He had to get away from Harry, or he would be a goner. Opening the door he flung himself down the stairs falling the way down.  
"Ron, what are you – are you okay?" Hermione asked from the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
" Harry, is a vampire," Ron nearly yelled.  
Hermione began to laugh loudly as if Ron was telling a joke.  
" You're kidding right?" she asked.  
" No, I'm not!" Ron hollered.  
" Ron, there you are," Harry asked walking down the stairs.  
" Hermione, help me," Ron pleaded.  
Still laughing Hermione wiped some tears from her eyes before she spoke.  
"Ron, here thinks you are well- how can I say this? He thinks you are a vampire."  
Harry laughed, so loud it could have woken up the common rooms. He walked over to where Hermione and Ron were standing. He put his hand on Ron's shoulder he whispered in his ear.  
" If I were a vampire, I would never bite you," He whispered.  
After Hermione heard everything she was convinced, so she turned around and walked back up stairs. Harry watched her walk up closing the door than he turned to face Ron.  
"Man is she pretty she will be my queen. I know you would try to interfere, so I'm going to get rid of you. Sorry buddy, but I'm a vampire," Harry said.  
" You wouldn't I know you. You don't have the heart," Ron said.  
" Who needs heart, I'm hungry and you're on the menu," He said.  
Ron tried to runaway, but Harry tripped him. Ron turned on his back to see Harry about to take a bite into his neck. He rolled away quickly before Harry could make a move. Harry cursed under his breath while Ron headed out the portrait hole. Running down the corridors he decided to tell Dumbledore. Running franticly the corridors Ron ran into Dumbledore.  
"Ron, what is the problem?" He asked.  
"Harry is a vampire he is after me help!" Ron yelled.  
"Ron, you are being silly now go to bed, or I would have to give you detention," He chuckled.  
" No, Pro. - Wait don't leave – I,"  
" Ron, go to bed," He repeated.  
Why didn't Professor Dumbledore believe him? Ron already knew the answer Harry was, the golden boy, and the hero, who would never hurt anyone not even his best friend.  
" Hello, Ron, miss me?"  
Ron didn't speak he just turned the other way and ran. He was terrified he didn't know how he would survive. He decided he couldn't sleep with Harry lurking. He hid in a closet until he heard kids laughing as they walked by. He opened the door to find Harry. End of chapter. What will happen to Ron? Will he be lunch for Harry? Please review to find out more. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too critical.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts chap. 1  
  
Ron woke up the next morning. He wasn't ready to face Hermione and Harry after he yelled at them. To think the fight started because he wasn't doing his homework. Of course Harry took Hermione's side because he liked her. Ron liked her too, but he hated when she would nag him about his homework. Getting dressed quickly Ron made it to breakfast. Harry and Hermione were waiting for him.  
"Ron, sorry about yesterday,"Hermoine apologized.  
"Me too," Harry said  
"No, I'm sorry," Ron, said.  
They made their way to Pro.Snape's class as usual he was trying to find someone he could get in trouble. When class began they were learning how to make a potion that could help you see in the dark. During the whole class Harry was staring at Ron (AN: Harry is not gay).  
"Hermione, is Harry mad at me?"  
" No, of course not," Hermione answered," why?"  
"He was staring at me angrily,"  
"Ron, I'll go ask him," Hermione offered.  
Ron decided to head to the common rooms for his break maybe he would find Harry. Walking slowly through the portrait hole he guessed no one was there. He walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories he heard a weird sound. He slightly opened the door to see Harry he was about to walk in, but he heard Harry say something Frightening. Ron couldn't stay he had to leave he was, so scared. He was about to leave, but he heard a cold breath on his neck.  
"Hello, Ron,"  
Ron took a deep breath before he responded.  
"Hi, Harry, how are you doing?"  
" I'm thirsty, but oh well,"  
They both walked to lunch together, but Ron felt, so uncomfortable walking next to him. How could this be? How did it happen? These questions and more were swirling around in Ron's head. When they sat next to each other to eat Ron sat next to Harry.  
"Harry, why aren't you eating?" Hermione asked.  
" I'll get a bite to night," Harry said smiling at Ron.  
Ron shivered when he saw Harry's two fangs. All Ron knew was he wouldn't be able to survive tonight not in the same room with Harry.  
" Ron, are you o.k?" Hermione asked. "You look spooked."  
"I 'm fine," Ron lied.  
He really wanted to tell Hermione, but he was afraid he would sound crazy. Ron then thought for a while, but was disturbed by a certain someone.  
" Hey, Ron," Harry said.  
"Hi, Harry," Ron replied.  
That night Ron heard a crash that made him jump. Then the bed curtains opened to a smiling Harry.  
"Hi, Ron," Harry said still smiling. "You know why I'm here."  
Ron shook his head as if to say no.  
" I'll have to show you," Harry said showing his fangs. End of chapter Review and you will find out more.  
  
Here is more for you. I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap. 2  
  
Ron sat there staring blankly into Harry's eyes then it hit him. Jumping out of the bed he ran for the door. He had to get away from Harry, or he would be a goner. Opening the door he flung himself down the stairs falling the way down.  
"Ron, what are you – are you okay?" Hermione asked from the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
" Harry, is a vampire," Ron nearly yelled.  
Hermione began to laugh loudly as if Ron was telling a joke.  
" You're kidding right?" she asked.  
" No, I'm not!" Ron hollered.  
" Ron, there you are," Harry asked walking down the stairs.  
" Hermione, help me," Ron pleaded.  
Still laughing Hermione wiped some tears from her eyes before she spoke.  
"Ron, here thinks you are well- how can I say this? He thinks you are a vampire."  
Harry laughed, so loud it could have woken up the common rooms. He walked over to where Hermione and Ron were standing. He put his hand on Ron's shoulder he whispered in his ear.  
" If I were a vampire, I would never bite you," He whispered.  
After Hermione heard everything she was convinced, so she turned around and walked back up stairs. Harry watched her walk up closing the door than he turned to face Ron.  
"Man is she pretty she will be my queen. I know you would try to interfere, so I'm going to get rid of you. Sorry buddy, but I'm a vampire," Harry said.  
" You wouldn't I know you. You don't have the heart," Ron said.  
" Who needs heart, I'm hungry and you're on the menu," He said.  
Ron tried to runaway, but Harry tripped him. Ron turned on his back to see Harry about to take a bite into his neck. He rolled away quickly before Harry could make a move. Harry cursed under his breath while Ron headed out the portrait hole. Running down the corridors he decided to tell Dumbledore. Running franticly the corridors Ron ran into Dumbledore.  
"Ron, what is the problem?" He asked.  
"Harry is a vampire he is after me help!" Ron yelled.  
"Ron, you are being silly now go to bed, or I would have to give you detention," He chuckled.  
" No, Pro. - Wait don't leave – I,"  
" Ron, go to bed," He repeated.  
Why didn't Professor Dumbledore believe him? Ron already knew the answer Harry was, the golden boy, and the hero, who would never hurt anyone not even his best friend.  
" Hello, Ron, miss me?"  
Ron didn't speak he just turned the other way and ran. He was terrified he didn't know how he would survive. He decided he couldn't sleep with Harry lurking. He hid in a closet until he heard kids laughing as they walked by. He opened the door to find Harry. End of chapter. What will happen to Ron? Will he be lunch for Harry? Please review to find out more.  
  
Here is more for you  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap.3  
  
Ron sat there blankly thinking about how he was, so dead. "You learned something today didn't you. You can't get away from the great Harry Potter," Harry explained.  
Looking past Harry Ron saw Hermione walking by. If he could just yell for her he would be safe. "Her-," "No, sorry pal not going to work," he said clamping a hand over Ron's mouth.  
Ron didn't know what to do he felt Harry's breath on his neck. He knew the bite in the neck would come next. Closing his eyes he waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Opening his eyes he saw Hermione holding Harry back. Ron thought thank god for Hermione. "Go on Ron leave quickly," she said while struggling with Harry.  
Ron felt, so guilty leaving Hermione only with him, but he knew if he turned back they both would be goners. Thinking about it more Ron slowed down and ran back he had to save Hermione. When he got back he broke the door to the closet down. His mouth dropped in horror they were KISSING. How could she? He was well evil. Hermione and Harry turned to look at Ron there was something different about Hermione she had FANGS too.  
"Ummmm – I'll be leaving now," Ron said turning away.  
Before he could move he was bashed in the head with something heavy. Ron woke up in a cold dark dungeon. Harry and Hermione were talking in a corner.  
" How do you feel?" Harry asked.  
Ron felt his teeth there were no fangs, and then he felt his neck.  
"Don't worry I haven't bitten you yet," Harry cackled.  
Harry walked over to where Ron was sitting. Ron tried to get up, but he discovered he was chained to the wall. Harry touched Ron's neck making him shiver. "Why do you fear me?" Harry asked. " Why? Well I don't want you to suck my blood or to be turned into a vampire like you did to, Hermione," Ron said.  
Harry laughed a very scary laugh then stooped down to sit next to Ron.  
" I don't think it is funny!" Ron snapped back.  
" Well, Ron, I think it is. See when I bite you no way are you going to turn into a vampire because-um- well it is very complicated," Harry said then leaned in to bite Ron.  
Seeing Harry Ron moved his neck quickly making Harry crash his face into the wall. Ron began to laugh, but then saw that was a bad idea. Harry ranted angrily and then tried again this time Ron couldn't move at all. Ron knew this time there was no way out. He closed his eyes and again waited for the pain. The pain he felt was unbelievable he screamed out loud he even cried.  
He could hear Hermione laughing in the back round. Ron dared not open his eyes he was in too much pain and really scared. The funny thing was Ron didn't even know how Harry became this way. Suddenly the pained stopped Ron decided to open his eyes. He looked all around to see his own blood on the floor it disgusted him. Touching his neck he felt more blood.  
"Why, Harry? Why did you do this to me?" Ron asked weakly.  
" Well let's just say I was hungry and I'm a vampire," Harry smiled.  
Ron knew that the blood on Harry's teeth was his. He tried to get up, but was still chained. He wondered if Harry already bit him why was he still chained.  
"You got what you want from me now let me go!" Ron shouted.  
Harry smiled again this time pointing to Hermione. Ron was confused, but then he got the picture it was Hermione's turn.  
"No, please don't you won't I-I-,"  
Ron was silenced by a bite in the neck.  
Review to find out more. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too critical.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts chap. 1  
  
Ron woke up the next morning. He wasn't ready to face Hermione and Harry after he yelled at them. To think the fight started because he wasn't doing his homework. Of course Harry took Hermione's side because he liked her. Ron liked her too, but he hated when she would nag him about his homework. Getting dressed quickly Ron made it to breakfast. Harry and Hermione were waiting for him.  
"Ron, sorry about yesterday,"Hermoine apologized.  
"Me too," Harry said  
"No, I'm sorry," Ron, said.  
They made their way to Pro.Snape's class as usual he was trying to find someone he could get in trouble. When class began they were learning how to make a potion that could help you see in the dark. During the whole class Harry was staring at Ron (AN: Harry is not gay).  
"Hermione, is Harry mad at me?"  
" No, of course not," Hermione answered," why?"  
"He was staring at me angrily,"  
"Ron, I'll go ask him," Hermione offered.  
Ron decided to head to the common rooms for his break maybe he would find Harry. Walking slowly through the portrait hole he guessed no one was there. He walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories he heard a weird sound. He slightly opened the door to see Harry he was about to walk in, but he heard Harry say something Frightening. Ron couldn't stay he had to leave he was, so scared. He was about to leave, but he heard a cold breath on his neck.  
"Hello, Ron,"  
Ron took a deep breath before he responded.  
"Hi, Harry, how are you doing?"  
" I'm thirsty, but oh well,"  
They both walked to lunch together, but Ron felt, so uncomfortable walking next to him. How could this be? How did it happen? These questions and more were swirling around in Ron's head. When they sat next to each other to eat Ron sat next to Harry.  
"Harry, why aren't you eating?" Hermione asked.  
" I'll get a bite to night," Harry said smiling at Ron.  
Ron shivered when he saw Harry's two fangs. All Ron knew was he wouldn't be able to survive tonight not in the same room with Harry.  
" Ron, are you o.k?" Hermione asked. "You look spooked."  
"I 'm fine," Ron lied.  
He really wanted to tell Hermione, but he was afraid he would sound crazy. Ron then thought for a while, but was disturbed by a certain someone.  
" Hey, Ron," Harry said.  
"Hi, Harry," Ron replied.  
That night Ron heard a crash that made him jump. Then the bed curtains opened to a smiling Harry.  
"Hi, Ron," Harry said still smiling. "You know why I'm here."  
Ron shook his head as if to say no.  
" I'll have to show you," Harry said showing his fangs. End of chapter Review and you will find out more.  
  
Here is more for you. I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap. 2  
  
Ron sat there staring blankly into Harry's eyes then it hit him. Jumping out of the bed he ran for the door. He had to get away from Harry, or he would be a goner. Opening the door he flung himself down the stairs falling the way down.  
"Ron, what are you – are you okay?" Hermione asked from the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
" Harry, is a vampire," Ron nearly yelled.  
Hermione began to laugh loudly as if Ron was telling a joke.  
" You're kidding right?" she asked.  
" No, I'm not!" Ron hollered.  
" Ron, there you are," Harry asked walking down the stairs.  
" Hermione, help me," Ron pleaded.  
Still laughing Hermione wiped some tears from her eyes before she spoke.  
"Ron, here thinks you are well- how can I say this? He thinks you are a vampire."  
Harry laughed, so loud it could have woken up the common rooms. He walked over to where Hermione and Ron were standing. He put his hand on Ron's shoulder he whispered in his ear.  
" If I were a vampire, I would never bite you," He whispered.  
After Hermione heard everything she was convinced, so she turned around and walked back up stairs. Harry watched her walk up closing the door than he turned to face Ron.  
"Man is she pretty she will be my queen. I know you would try to interfere, so I'm going to get rid of you. Sorry buddy, but I'm a vampire," Harry said.  
" You wouldn't I know you. You don't have the heart," Ron said.  
" Who needs heart, I'm hungry and you're on the menu," He said.  
Ron tried to runaway, but Harry tripped him. Ron turned on his back to see Harry about to take a bite into his neck. He rolled away quickly before Harry could make a move. Harry cursed under his breath while Ron headed out the portrait hole. Running down the corridors he decided to tell Dumbledore. Running franticly the corridors Ron ran into Dumbledore.  
"Ron, what is the problem?" He asked.  
"Harry is a vampire he is after me help!" Ron yelled.  
"Ron, you are being silly now go to bed, or I would have to give you detention," He chuckled.  
" No, Pro. - Wait don't leave – I,"  
" Ron, go to bed," He repeated.  
Why didn't Professor Dumbledore believe him? Ron already knew the answer Harry was, the golden boy, and the hero, who would never hurt anyone not even his best friend.  
" Hello, Ron, miss me?"  
Ron didn't speak he just turned the other way and ran. He was terrified he didn't know how he would survive. He decided he couldn't sleep with Harry lurking. He hid in a closet until he heard kids laughing as they walked by. He opened the door to find Harry. End of chapter. What will happen to Ron? Will he be lunch for Harry? Please review to find out more.  
  
Here is more for you  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap.3  
  
Ron sat there blankly thinking about how he was, so dead. "You learned something today didn't you. You can't get away from the great Harry Potter," Harry explained.  
Looking past Harry Ron saw Hermione walking by. If he could just yell for her he would be safe. "Her-," "No, sorry pal not going to work," he said clamping a hand over Ron's mouth.  
Ron didn't know what to do he felt Harry's breath on his neck. He knew the bite in the neck would come next. Closing his eyes he waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Opening his eyes he saw Hermione holding Harry back. Ron thought thank god for Hermione. "Go on Ron leave quickly," she said while struggling with Harry.  
Ron felt, so guilty leaving Hermione only with him, but he knew if he turned back they both would be goners. Thinking about it more Ron slowed down and ran back he had to save Hermione. When he got back he broke the door to the closet down. His mouth dropped in horror they were KISSING. How could she? He was well evil. Hermione and Harry turned to look at Ron there was something different about Hermione she had FANGS too.  
"Ummmm – I'll be leaving now," Ron said turning away.  
Before he could move he was bashed in the head with something heavy. Ron woke up in a cold dark dungeon. Harry and Hermione were talking in a corner.  
" How do you feel?" Harry asked.  
Ron felt his teeth there were no fangs, and then he felt his neck.  
"Don't worry I haven't bitten you yet," Harry cackled.  
Harry walked over to where Ron was sitting. Ron tried to get up, but he discovered he was chained to the wall. Harry touched Ron's neck making him shiver. "Why do you fear me?" Harry asked. " Why? Well I don't want you to suck my blood or to be turned into a vampire like you did to, Hermione," Ron said.  
Harry laughed a very scary laugh then stooped down to sit next to Ron.  
" I don't think it is funny!" Ron snapped back.  
" Well, Ron, I think it is. See when I bite you no way are you going to turn into a vampire because-um- well it is very complicated," Harry said then leaned in to bite Ron.  
Seeing Harry Ron moved his neck quickly making Harry crash his face into the wall. Ron began to laugh, but then saw that was a bad idea. Harry ranted angrily and then tried again this time Ron couldn't move at all. Ron knew this time there was no way out. He closed his eyes and again waited for the pain. The pain he felt was unbelievable he screamed out loud he even cried.  
He could hear Hermione laughing in the back round. Ron dared not open his eyes he was in too much pain and really scared. The funny thing was Ron didn't even know how Harry became this way. Suddenly the pained stopped Ron decided to open his eyes. He looked all around to see his own blood on the floor it disgusted him. Touching his neck he felt more blood.  
"Why, Harry? Why did you do this to me?" Ron asked weakly.  
" Well let's just say I was hungry and I'm a vampire," Harry smiled.  
Ron knew that the blood on Harry's teeth was his. He tried to get up, but was still chained. He wondered if Harry already bit him why was he still chained.  
"You got what you want from me now let me go!" Ron shouted.  
Harry smiled again this time pointing to Hermione. Ron was confused, but then he got the picture it was Hermione's turn.  
"No, please don't you won't I-I-,"  
Ron was silenced by a bite in the neck.  
Review to find out more.  
  
Here is more for you.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap 4  
  
Again Ron felt horrible pain surge through his body. He felt, so light and very empty. Looking around he saw Hermione was done. Harry walked over to Ron and gave him a look of pity this made Ron furious. "Are you guys done ruining my life yet?" Ron asked. " No," Harry responded.  
Ron again got scared what were they going to do to him now? Harry and Hermione walked to the stairs of the dungeon. They were going to leave him down here to die slowly from blood loss.  
" You guys can't leave me here," Ron whimpered.  
" We can and we will. Nice knowing you buddy," Harry waved.  
" I'm going to miss you, I think," Hermione said.  
They left quickly without a second glance. Ron heard the door slam behind them. It was dead silent, he heard nothing, but his slow heart beat. He had to get out of here he thought. Glancing around he didn't see any doorways he could use. He then thought of a clever idea his wand. He reached into his pocket to find no wand. They must have taken it when he was knocked out.  
This was just like a nightmare a really bad nightmare. Without thinking Ron began to yell hoping people would hear him. Giving up after a few hopeless tries he heard the creaking of the door. A figure ran down the stairs almost tripping. Ron closed his eyes and hoped with all his might it wasn't Harry or Hermione.  
" Ron, you must come and help us," the person said.  
" Do I know you?" Ron asked familiar with the voice.  
The person deeply sighed and took off its hood. It was Maulthoy. Ron was speechless by the sight of him. Why was he here?  
" What are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
" We need help Harry and Hermione are biting person after person you have to help," Maulthoy pleaded.  
"No I'm sorry I have already been bitten and twice. Not going to risk my neck," Ron replied.  
" I know I barely ask you for anything –  
" It is going to stay that way," Ron interrupted.  
" Well I can't believe that you wouldn't want to save Hogwarts,"Maulthoy said astonished.  
"I would, but as you can see I'm chained and um-  
"Unbraknos!"  
Ron could feel his wrist free from the over weighted chains. He smiled joyously he began to think that maybe this wasn't a nightmare after all as he stood up. Suddenly Ron collapsed forgetting he was dieing or at least he thought he was. Maulthoy helped him to his feet carefully. The two boys ran up the stairs ready for anything coming at them even if it was two vampires.  
End of chapter. Tune in and see if Ron and Maulthoy save the day or they die trying. Review please. 


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too critical.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts chap. 1  
  
Ron woke up the next morning. He wasn't ready to face Hermione and Harry after he yelled at them. To think the fight started because he wasn't doing his homework. Of course Harry took Hermione's side because he liked her. Ron liked her too, but he hated when she would nag him about his homework. Getting dressed quickly Ron made it to breakfast. Harry and Hermione were waiting for him.  
"Ron, sorry about yesterday,"Hermoine apologized.  
"Me too," Harry said  
"No, I'm sorry," Ron, said.  
They made their way to Pro.Snape's class as usual he was trying to find someone he could get in trouble. When class began they were learning how to make a potion that could help you see in the dark. During the whole class Harry was staring at Ron (AN: Harry is not gay).  
"Hermione, is Harry mad at me?"  
" No, of course not," Hermione answered," why?"  
"He was staring at me angrily,"  
"Ron, I'll go ask him," Hermione offered.  
Ron decided to head to the common rooms for his break maybe he would find Harry. Walking slowly through the portrait hole he guessed no one was there. He walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories he heard a weird sound. He slightly opened the door to see Harry he was about to walk in, but he heard Harry say something Frightening. Ron couldn't stay he had to leave he was, so scared. He was about to leave, but he heard a cold breath on his neck.  
"Hello, Ron,"  
Ron took a deep breath before he responded.  
"Hi, Harry, how are you doing?"  
" I'm thirsty, but oh well,"  
They both walked to lunch together, but Ron felt, so uncomfortable walking next to him. How could this be? How did it happen? These questions and more were swirling around in Ron's head. When they sat next to each other to eat Ron sat next to Harry.  
"Harry, why aren't you eating?" Hermione asked.  
" I'll get a bite to night," Harry said smiling at Ron.  
Ron shivered when he saw Harry's two fangs. All Ron knew was he wouldn't be able to survive tonight not in the same room with Harry.  
" Ron, are you o.k?" Hermione asked. "You look spooked."  
"I 'm fine," Ron lied.  
He really wanted to tell Hermione, but he was afraid he would sound crazy. Ron then thought for a while, but was disturbed by a certain someone.  
" Hey, Ron," Harry said.  
"Hi, Harry," Ron replied.  
That night Ron heard a crash that made him jump. Then the bed curtains opened to a smiling Harry.  
"Hi, Ron," Harry said still smiling. "You know why I'm here."  
Ron shook his head as if to say no.  
" I'll have to show you," Harry said showing his fangs. End of chapter Review and you will find out more.  
  
Here is more for you. I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap. 2  
  
Ron sat there staring blankly into Harry's eyes then it hit him. Jumping out of the bed he ran for the door. He had to get away from Harry, or he would be a goner. Opening the door he flung himself down the stairs falling the way down.  
"Ron, what are you – are you okay?" Hermione asked from the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
" Harry, is a vampire," Ron nearly yelled.  
Hermione began to laugh loudly as if Ron was telling a joke.  
" You're kidding right?" she asked.  
" No, I'm not!" Ron hollered.  
" Ron, there you are," Harry asked walking down the stairs.  
" Hermione, help me," Ron pleaded.  
Still laughing Hermione wiped some tears from her eyes before she spoke.  
"Ron, here thinks you are well- how can I say this? He thinks you are a vampire."  
Harry laughed, so loud it could have woken up the common rooms. He walked over to where Hermione and Ron were standing. He put his hand on Ron's shoulder he whispered in his ear.  
" If I were a vampire, I would never bite you," He whispered.  
After Hermione heard everything she was convinced, so she turned around and walked back up stairs. Harry watched her walk up closing the door than he turned to face Ron.  
"Man is she pretty she will be my queen. I know you would try to interfere, so I'm going to get rid of you. Sorry buddy, but I'm a vampire," Harry said.  
" You wouldn't I know you. You don't have the heart," Ron said.  
" Who needs heart, I'm hungry and you're on the menu," He said.  
Ron tried to runaway, but Harry tripped him. Ron turned on his back to see Harry about to take a bite into his neck. He rolled away quickly before Harry could make a move. Harry cursed under his breath while Ron headed out the portrait hole. Running down the corridors he decided to tell Dumbledore. Running franticly the corridors Ron ran into Dumbledore.  
"Ron, what is the problem?" He asked.  
"Harry is a vampire he is after me help!" Ron yelled.  
"Ron, you are being silly now go to bed, or I would have to give you detention," He chuckled.  
" No, Pro. - Wait don't leave – I,"  
" Ron, go to bed," He repeated.  
Why didn't Professor Dumbledore believe him? Ron already knew the answer Harry was, the golden boy, and the hero, who would never hurt anyone not even his best friend.  
" Hello, Ron, miss me?"  
Ron didn't speak he just turned the other way and ran. He was terrified he didn't know how he would survive. He decided he couldn't sleep with Harry lurking. He hid in a closet until he heard kids laughing as they walked by. He opened the door to find Harry. End of chapter. What will happen to Ron? Will he be lunch for Harry? Please review to find out more.  
  
Here is more for you  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap.3  
  
Ron sat there blankly thinking about how he was, so dead. "You learned something today didn't you. You can't get away from the great Harry Potter," Harry explained.  
Looking past Harry Ron saw Hermione walking by. If he could just yell for her he would be safe. "Her-," "No, sorry pal not going to work," he said clamping a hand over Ron's mouth.  
Ron didn't know what to do he felt Harry's breath on his neck. He knew the bite in the neck would come next. Closing his eyes he waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Opening his eyes he saw Hermione holding Harry back. Ron thought thank god for Hermione. "Go on Ron leave quickly," she said while struggling with Harry.  
Ron felt, so guilty leaving Hermione only with him, but he knew if he turned back they both would be goners. Thinking about it more Ron slowed down and ran back he had to save Hermione. When he got back he broke the door to the closet down. His mouth dropped in horror they were KISSING. How could she? He was well evil. Hermione and Harry turned to look at Ron there was something different about Hermione she had FANGS too.  
"Ummmm – I'll be leaving now," Ron said turning away.  
Before he could move he was bashed in the head with something heavy. Ron woke up in a cold dark dungeon. Harry and Hermione were talking in a corner.  
" How do you feel?" Harry asked.  
Ron felt his teeth there were no fangs, and then he felt his neck.  
"Don't worry I haven't bitten you yet," Harry cackled.  
Harry walked over to where Ron was sitting. Ron tried to get up, but he discovered he was chained to the wall. Harry touched Ron's neck making him shiver. "Why do you fear me?" Harry asked. " Why? Well I don't want you to suck my blood or to be turned into a vampire like you did to, Hermione," Ron said.  
Harry laughed a very scary laugh then stooped down to sit next to Ron.  
" I don't think it is funny!" Ron snapped back.  
" Well, Ron, I think it is. See when I bite you no way are you going to turn into a vampire because-um- well it is very complicated," Harry said then leaned in to bite Ron.  
Seeing Harry Ron moved his neck quickly making Harry crash his face into the wall. Ron began to laugh, but then saw that was a bad idea. Harry ranted angrily and then tried again this time Ron couldn't move at all. Ron knew this time there was no way out. He closed his eyes and again waited for the pain. The pain he felt was unbelievable he screamed out loud he even cried.  
He could hear Hermione laughing in the back round. Ron dared not open his eyes he was in too much pain and really scared. The funny thing was Ron didn't even know how Harry became this way. Suddenly the pained stopped Ron decided to open his eyes. He looked all around to see his own blood on the floor it disgusted him. Touching his neck he felt more blood.  
"Why, Harry? Why did you do this to me?" Ron asked weakly.  
" Well let's just say I was hungry and I'm a vampire," Harry smiled.  
Ron knew that the blood on Harry's teeth was his. He tried to get up, but was still chained. He wondered if Harry already bit him why was he still chained.  
"You got what you want from me now let me go!" Ron shouted.  
Harry smiled again this time pointing to Hermione. Ron was confused, but then he got the picture it was Hermione's turn.  
"No, please don't you won't I-I-,"  
Ron was silenced by a bite in the neck.  
Review to find out more.  
  
Here is more for you.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap 4  
  
Again Ron felt horrible pain surge through his body. He felt, so light and very empty. Looking around he saw Hermione was done. Harry walked over to Ron and gave him a look of pity this made Ron furious. "Are you guys done ruining my life yet?" Ron asked. " No," Harry responded.  
Ron again got scared what were they going to do to him now? Harry and Hermione walked to the stairs of the dungeon. They were going to leave him down here to die slowly from blood loss.  
" You guys can't leave me here," Ron whimpered.  
" We can and we will. Nice knowing you buddy," Harry waved.  
" I'm going to miss you, I think," Hermione said.  
They left quickly without a second glance. Ron heard the door slam behind them. It was dead silent, he heard nothing, but his slow heart beat. He had to get out of here he thought. Glancing around he didn't see any doorways he could use. He then thought of a clever idea his wand. He reached into his pocket to find no wand. They must have taken it when he was knocked out.  
This was just like a nightmare a really bad nightmare. Without thinking Ron began to yell hoping people would hear him. Giving up after a few hopeless tries he heard the creaking of the door. A figure ran down the stairs almost tripping. Ron closed his eyes and hoped with all his might it wasn't Harry or Hermione.  
" Ron, you must come and help us," the person said.  
" Do I know you?" Ron asked familiar with the voice.  
The person deeply sighed and took off its hood. It was Maulthoy. Ron was speechless by the sight of him. Why was he here?  
" What are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
" We need help Harry and Hermione are biting person after person you have to help," Maulthoy pleaded.  
"No I'm sorry I have already been bitten and twice. Not going to risk my neck," Ron replied.  
" I know I barely ask you for anything –  
" It is going to stay that way," Ron interrupted.  
" Well I can't believe that you wouldn't want to save Hogwarts,"Maulthoy said astonished.  
"I would, but as you can see I'm chained and um-  
"Unbraknos!"  
Ron could feel his wrist free from the over weighted chains. He smiled joyously he began to think that maybe this wasn't a nightmare after all as he stood up. Suddenly Ron collapsed forgetting he was dieing or at least he thought he was. Maulthoy helped him to his feet carefully. The two boys ran up the stairs ready for anything coming at them even if it was two vampires.  
End of chapter. Tune in and see if Ron and Maulthoy save the day or they die trying. Review please.  
  
Here is more for you  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chapter 5  
  
Walking down the hallway they saw bodies lining the floors. Ron was so frightened because this was the first time he was trying to save the day without the help of Harry and Hermione. They heard booming laughter fill the corridors. Whirling around they saw Harry and Hermione standing there laughing at them.  
"Ron, Ron, you made it out of the dungeon alive. I shouldn't have thought less of you," Harry said.  
" With the help of, Maulthoy, I got out," Ron said.  
" Maulthoy, hm- well haven't you noticed something strange about him?" Harry asked.  
Ron looked at Maulthoy not finding anything unusual. Harry laughed once again. " Fool you have been walking around with a vampire this whole time," Harry laughed. " But – he- and-," " It is true, Weasly, I am against you," he said.  
Ron couldn't believe that all this time he was walking around with a vampire. He had been led into a trap. "Tell him what's in store for him," Hermione said. " Well, Ron, see all these bodies. When they wake up they will all be vampires and have been trained to destroy you," Harry explained.  
Ron began to run down the corridors franticly knowing Dumbledore would be able to help. Suddenly the bodies lining the walls began to wake up. Ron didn't stop he just kept running. He bumped into something or someone.  
"Ron, what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked.  
" Everyone has been turned into vampires you must help me. We must change them back," Ron said.  
"Back?"  
"Yes we have to change them back," he repeated.  
Dumbledore stood there not saying a word. Ron began to panic what was wrong?  
"I am afraid I can't help you. You see I am a vampire too," He said his eyes turning red.  
Before Dumbledore could bite him he ran past him going to Hagrid's hut. On the way there he saw Fred and George whispering to each other. They can't be vampires too Ron thought.  
"Fred! George!"  
"Ron, what's up?" they yelled.  
" Everyone has been turned into vampires except you guys," he said.  
" What do you mean?" they asked.  
Ron stared at them strangely as if they had just said something stupid. Fred and George looked at each other than looked at Ron showing their pointy fangs. That was enough to tell Ron to leave.  
"Where you going bro? We promise it won't hurt," They yelled.  
They were fools thinking Ron would believe that. He saw the dark forest up ahead there was nowhere else to go besides in there. Slowly walking in the forest carefully not wanting to make a single sound. Hearing footsteps behind him he jumped into nearby bushes.  
" How far in the forest do you think he went?" Hermione questioned.  
"Not far remember this is the scary dark forest," Harry said.  
Ron sat in the bushes quietly, so he could run for the qudditch shed when the coast was clear. After a few sounds of the night Ron was sure everyone was gone. He jumped out of the bushes only to be thrown to the ground by someone.  
"You think you could escape, Ron?" Harry asked staring Ron in the face.  
" Yes, in fact I did," he replied.  
" Well your luck has run short,"  
Turning around Ron saw Ginny standing there smiling evilly. What could he do running away wasn't working. He decided to stand up to them and not back down.  
" I am not going to run," Ron said.  
"Very wise," Harry said, "but stupid."  
Out of nowhere every single person in Hogwarts was standing around them. Ron didn't wimp out he stood bravely. Ron dug into his pocket for his wand then remembered it wasn't there. He immediately lost all of his confidence right then. How could he win without a wand?  
"Well- let's see- what should I do now?" Harry asked, "oh yeah kill you."  
With those words the people around them began to close in. Ron was completely terrified by this. Harry picked Ron up by his shirt and flung him at a tree. Pain spread through out Ron's body causing him to cough up an immense amount of blood. Harry walked over to a helpless Ron.  
"Game over," he said. End of chapter. Review to find out if Ron will live. 


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too critical.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts chap. 1  
  
Ron woke up the next morning. He wasn't ready to face Hermione and Harry after he yelled at them. To think the fight started because he wasn't doing his homework. Of course Harry took Hermione's side because he liked her. Ron liked her too, but he hated when she would nag him about his homework. Getting dressed quickly Ron made it to breakfast. Harry and Hermione were waiting for him.  
"Ron, sorry about yesterday,"Hermoine apologized.  
"Me too," Harry said  
"No, I'm sorry," Ron, said.  
They made their way to Pro.Snape's class as usual he was trying to find someone he could get in trouble. When class began they were learning how to make a potion that could help you see in the dark. During the whole class Harry was staring at Ron (AN: Harry is not gay).  
"Hermione, is Harry mad at me?"  
" No, of course not," Hermione answered," why?"  
"He was staring at me angrily,"  
"Ron, I'll go ask him," Hermione offered.  
Ron decided to head to the common rooms for his break maybe he would find Harry. Walking slowly through the portrait hole he guessed no one was there. He walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories he heard a weird sound. He slightly opened the door to see Harry he was about to walk in, but he heard Harry say something Frightening. Ron couldn't stay he had to leave he was, so scared. He was about to leave, but he heard a cold breath on his neck.  
"Hello, Ron,"  
Ron took a deep breath before he responded.  
"Hi, Harry, how are you doing?"  
" I'm thirsty, but oh well,"  
They both walked to lunch together, but Ron felt, so uncomfortable walking next to him. How could this be? How did it happen? These questions and more were swirling around in Ron's head. When they sat next to each other to eat Ron sat next to Harry.  
"Harry, why aren't you eating?" Hermione asked.  
" I'll get a bite to night," Harry said smiling at Ron.  
Ron shivered when he saw Harry's two fangs. All Ron knew was he wouldn't be able to survive tonight not in the same room with Harry.  
" Ron, are you o.k?" Hermione asked. "You look spooked."  
"I 'm fine," Ron lied.  
He really wanted to tell Hermione, but he was afraid he would sound crazy. Ron then thought for a while, but was disturbed by a certain someone.  
" Hey, Ron," Harry said.  
"Hi, Harry," Ron replied.  
That night Ron heard a crash that made him jump. Then the bed curtains opened to a smiling Harry.  
"Hi, Ron," Harry said still smiling. "You know why I'm here."  
Ron shook his head as if to say no.  
" I'll have to show you," Harry said showing his fangs. End of chapter Review and you will find out more.  
  
Here is more for you. I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap. 2  
  
Ron sat there staring blankly into Harry's eyes then it hit him. Jumping out of the bed he ran for the door. He had to get away from Harry, or he would be a goner. Opening the door he flung himself down the stairs falling the way down.  
"Ron, what are you – are you okay?" Hermione asked from the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
" Harry, is a vampire," Ron nearly yelled.  
Hermione began to laugh loudly as if Ron was telling a joke.  
" You're kidding right?" she asked.  
" No, I'm not!" Ron hollered.  
" Ron, there you are," Harry asked walking down the stairs.  
" Hermione, help me," Ron pleaded.  
Still laughing Hermione wiped some tears from her eyes before she spoke.  
"Ron, here thinks you are well- how can I say this? He thinks you are a vampire."  
Harry laughed, so loud it could have woken up the common rooms. He walked over to where Hermione and Ron were standing. He put his hand on Ron's shoulder he whispered in his ear.  
" If I were a vampire, I would never bite you," He whispered.  
After Hermione heard everything she was convinced, so she turned around and walked back up stairs. Harry watched her walk up closing the door than he turned to face Ron.  
"Man is she pretty she will be my queen. I know you would try to interfere, so I'm going to get rid of you. Sorry buddy, but I'm a vampire," Harry said.  
" You wouldn't I know you. You don't have the heart," Ron said.  
" Who needs heart, I'm hungry and you're on the menu," He said.  
Ron tried to runaway, but Harry tripped him. Ron turned on his back to see Harry about to take a bite into his neck. He rolled away quickly before Harry could make a move. Harry cursed under his breath while Ron headed out the portrait hole. Running down the corridors he decided to tell Dumbledore. Running franticly the corridors Ron ran into Dumbledore.  
"Ron, what is the problem?" He asked.  
"Harry is a vampire he is after me help!" Ron yelled.  
"Ron, you are being silly now go to bed, or I would have to give you detention," He chuckled.  
" No, Pro. - Wait don't leave – I,"  
" Ron, go to bed," He repeated.  
Why didn't Professor Dumbledore believe him? Ron already knew the answer Harry was, the golden boy, and the hero, who would never hurt anyone not even his best friend.  
" Hello, Ron, miss me?"  
Ron didn't speak he just turned the other way and ran. He was terrified he didn't know how he would survive. He decided he couldn't sleep with Harry lurking. He hid in a closet until he heard kids laughing as they walked by. He opened the door to find Harry. End of chapter. What will happen to Ron? Will he be lunch for Harry? Please review to find out more.  
  
Here is more for you  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap.3  
  
Ron sat there blankly thinking about how he was, so dead. "You learned something today didn't you. You can't get away from the great Harry Potter," Harry explained.  
Looking past Harry Ron saw Hermione walking by. If he could just yell for her he would be safe. "Her-," "No, sorry pal not going to work," he said clamping a hand over Ron's mouth.  
Ron didn't know what to do he felt Harry's breath on his neck. He knew the bite in the neck would come next. Closing his eyes he waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Opening his eyes he saw Hermione holding Harry back. Ron thought thank god for Hermione. "Go on Ron leave quickly," she said while struggling with Harry.  
Ron felt, so guilty leaving Hermione only with him, but he knew if he turned back they both would be goners. Thinking about it more Ron slowed down and ran back he had to save Hermione. When he got back he broke the door to the closet down. His mouth dropped in horror they were KISSING. How could she? He was well evil. Hermione and Harry turned to look at Ron there was something different about Hermione she had FANGS too.  
"Ummmm – I'll be leaving now," Ron said turning away.  
Before he could move he was bashed in the head with something heavy. Ron woke up in a cold dark dungeon. Harry and Hermione were talking in a corner.  
" How do you feel?" Harry asked.  
Ron felt his teeth there were no fangs, and then he felt his neck.  
"Don't worry I haven't bitten you yet," Harry cackled.  
Harry walked over to where Ron was sitting. Ron tried to get up, but he discovered he was chained to the wall. Harry touched Ron's neck making him shiver. "Why do you fear me?" Harry asked. " Why? Well I don't want you to suck my blood or to be turned into a vampire like you did to, Hermione," Ron said.  
Harry laughed a very scary laugh then stooped down to sit next to Ron.  
" I don't think it is funny!" Ron snapped back.  
" Well, Ron, I think it is. See when I bite you no way are you going to turn into a vampire because-um- well it is very complicated," Harry said then leaned in to bite Ron.  
Seeing Harry Ron moved his neck quickly making Harry crash his face into the wall. Ron began to laugh, but then saw that was a bad idea. Harry ranted angrily and then tried again this time Ron couldn't move at all. Ron knew this time there was no way out. He closed his eyes and again waited for the pain. The pain he felt was unbelievable he screamed out loud he even cried.  
He could hear Hermione laughing in the back round. Ron dared not open his eyes he was in too much pain and really scared. The funny thing was Ron didn't even know how Harry became this way. Suddenly the pained stopped Ron decided to open his eyes. He looked all around to see his own blood on the floor it disgusted him. Touching his neck he felt more blood.  
"Why, Harry? Why did you do this to me?" Ron asked weakly.  
" Well let's just say I was hungry and I'm a vampire," Harry smiled.  
Ron knew that the blood on Harry's teeth was his. He tried to get up, but was still chained. He wondered if Harry already bit him why was he still chained.  
"You got what you want from me now let me go!" Ron shouted.  
Harry smiled again this time pointing to Hermione. Ron was confused, but then he got the picture it was Hermione's turn.  
"No, please don't you won't I-I-,"  
Ron was silenced by a bite in the neck.  
Review to find out more.  
  
Here is more for you.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap 4  
  
Again Ron felt horrible pain surge through his body. He felt, so light and very empty. Looking around he saw Hermione was done. Harry walked over to Ron and gave him a look of pity this made Ron furious. "Are you guys done ruining my life yet?" Ron asked. " No," Harry responded.  
Ron again got scared what were they going to do to him now? Harry and Hermione walked to the stairs of the dungeon. They were going to leave him down here to die slowly from blood loss.  
" You guys can't leave me here," Ron whimpered.  
" We can and we will. Nice knowing you buddy," Harry waved.  
" I'm going to miss you, I think," Hermione said.  
They left quickly without a second glance. Ron heard the door slam behind them. It was dead silent, he heard nothing, but his slow heart beat. He had to get out of here he thought. Glancing around he didn't see any doorways he could use. He then thought of a clever idea his wand. He reached into his pocket to find no wand. They must have taken it when he was knocked out.  
This was just like a nightmare a really bad nightmare. Without thinking Ron began to yell hoping people would hear him. Giving up after a few hopeless tries he heard the creaking of the door. A figure ran down the stairs almost tripping. Ron closed his eyes and hoped with all his might it wasn't Harry or Hermione.  
" Ron, you must come and help us," the person said.  
" Do I know you?" Ron asked familiar with the voice.  
The person deeply sighed and took off its hood. It was Maulthoy. Ron was speechless by the sight of him. Why was he here?  
" What are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
" We need help Harry and Hermione are biting person after person you have to help," Maulthoy pleaded.  
"No I'm sorry I have already been bitten and twice. Not going to risk my neck," Ron replied.  
" I know I barely ask you for anything –  
" It is going to stay that way," Ron interrupted.  
" Well I can't believe that you wouldn't want to save Hogwarts,"Maulthoy said astonished.  
"I would, but as you can see I'm chained and um-  
"Unbraknos!"  
Ron could feel his wrist free from the over weighted chains. He smiled joyously he began to think that maybe this wasn't a nightmare after all as he stood up. Suddenly Ron collapsed forgetting he was dieing or at least he thought he was. Maulthoy helped him to his feet carefully. The two boys ran up the stairs ready for anything coming at them even if it was two vampires.  
End of chapter. Tune in and see if Ron and Maulthoy save the day or they die trying. Review please.  
  
Here is more for you  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Stoppable  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chapter 5  
  
Walking down the hallway they saw bodies lining the floors. Ron was so frightened because this was the first time he was trying to save the day without the help of Harry and Hermione. They heard booming laughter fill the corridors. Whirling around they saw Harry and Hermione standing there laughing at them.  
"Ron, Ron, you made it out of the dungeon alive. I shouldn't have thought less of you," Harry said.  
" With the help of, Maulthoy, I got out," Ron said.  
" Maulthoy, hm- well haven't you noticed something strange about him?" Harry asked.  
Ron looked at Maulthoy not finding anything unusual. Harry laughed once again. " Fool you have been walking around with a vampire this whole time," Harry laughed. " But – he- and-," " It is true, Weasly, I am against you," he said.  
Ron couldn't believe that all this time he was walking around with a vampire. He had been led into a trap. "Tell him what's in store for him," Hermione said. " Well, Ron, see all these bodies. When they wake up they will all be vampires and have been trained to destroy you," Harry explained.  
Ron began to run down the corridors franticly knowing Dumbledore would be able to help. Suddenly the bodies lining the walls began to wake up. Ron didn't stop he just kept running. He bumped into something or someone.  
"Ron, what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked.  
" Everyone has been turned into vampires you must help me. We must change them back," Ron said.  
"Back?"  
"Yes we have to change them back," he repeated.  
Dumbledore stood there not saying a word. Ron began to panic what was wrong?  
"I am afraid I can't help you. You see I am a vampire too," He said his eyes turning red.  
Before Dumbledore could bite him he ran past him going to Hagrid's hut. On the way there he saw Fred and George whispering to each other. They can't be vampires too Ron thought.  
"Fred! George!"  
"Ron, what's up?" they yelled.  
" Everyone has been turned into vampires except you guys," he said.  
" What do you mean?" they asked.  
Ron stared at them strangely as if they had just said something stupid. Fred and George looked at each other than looked at Ron showing their pointy fangs. That was enough to tell Ron to leave.  
"Where you going bro? We promise it won't hurt," They yelled.  
They were fools thinking Ron would believe that. He saw the dark forest up ahead there was nowhere else to go besides in there. Slowly walking in the forest carefully not wanting to make a single sound. Hearing footsteps behind him he jumped into nearby bushes.  
" How far in the forest do you think he went?" Hermione questioned.  
"Not far remember this is the scary dark forest," Harry said.  
Ron sat in the bushes quietly, so he could run for the qudditch shed when the coast was clear. After a few sounds of the night Ron was sure everyone was gone. He jumped out of the bushes only to be thrown to the ground by someone.  
"You think you could escape, Ron?" Harry asked staring Ron in the face.  
" Yes, in fact I did," he replied.  
" Well your luck has run short,"  
Turning around Ron saw Ginny standing there smiling evilly. What could he do running away wasn't working. He decided to stand up to them and not back down.  
" I am not going to run," Ron said.  
"Very wise," Harry said, "but stupid."  
Out of nowhere every single person in Hogwarts was standing around them. Ron didn't wimp out he stood bravely. Ron dug into his pocket for his wand then remembered it wasn't there. He immediately lost all of his confidence right then. How could he win without a wand?  
"Well- let's see- what should I do now?" Harry asked, "oh yeah kill you."  
With those words the people around them began to close in. Ron was completely terrified by this. Harry picked Ron up by his shirt and flung him at a tree. Pain spread through out Ron's body causing him to cough up an immense amount of blood. Harry walked over to a helpless Ron.  
"Game over," he said. End of chapter. Review to find out if Ron will live.  
  
Here is more for you.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter only the awesome J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Nightmare in Hogwarts Chap. 6  
  
Ron was, so dead he could feel it in his bones. Harry again was about to bite Ron, but stopped. "You must be wondering how I turned into a vampire?" Harry asked, "well two weeks ago I was walking in the dark forest, and I was ambushed by a vampire. I tried to escape from his clutches, but I failed miserably. I knew this event would change my life forever, so I wanted to keep my urge for human blood under control." "That's why you left class quickly," Ron said. Harry nodded. "As you can see I failed at that also," Harry laughed. Ron knew the calm conversation would end sooner or later when Harry remembered to kill him. He decided to not get his hopes up for being saved. After a while Ron stopped listening to what Harry was saying, and just stared into space. The breeze tonight is very refreshing Ron thought. Suddenly Harry's soft, calm, nice smile turned into an evil smirk. "Now that you know the story I will kill you," Harry said. " Not, so fast!" " Huh who?" " It is me Philip," a tall boy with blonde hair said. " This is none of your business," Harry snapped. " When it comes to vampires it is my business," he said. Harry looked, so angry that it made Ron's skin crawl because he had never seen him that furious before. Philip began to slowly inch his way toward Harry. Thinking fast Harry wrapped his arm around Ron's neck. "Come any closer, Philip, and, Ron, will die," Harry, said. "Drop him, and I promise I can help you, all of you," he said " We don't need help!" Harry hollered. Ron could feel Harry's grip around his neck begin to tighten. Wiping out a wand Harry yelled a death spell at Philip, but missed. Philip again got closer to Harry this made him very nervous. Pointing the wand at Ron's heart Harry laughed manically. "Move one more inch, Philip, and, Ron, will be nothing, but a body," Harry warned. Feeling very helpless Ron began to cry loudly not caring if anyone saw him. He wondered what it would feel like to die just to leave your body forever. Suddenly he could here the beginning part to the killing spell. Harry was going to kill him right away he was, so petrified. Before Harry could say the last letters the wand was knocked out of his hand. "I said leave, Ron, alone," Philip said. "Everyone get him!" Harry yelled.  
The whole crowd of people tried to capture Philip, but they were no match. Ron watched with amazement as Philip flipped and turned. Reaching for the wand Harry was stopped by Philip. Harry turned red with anger; Ron knew Harry wasn't going to let Philip win. Harry let go of the tight grip around Ron's neck causing him to crumple to the ground. Harry lunged at Philip, but was caught by the arm and flung against a tree.  
"Now I will cure all of you guys," He announced.  
A bright light covered everyone in the dark forest then the light disappeared. Philip was about to go, but Ron had to ask him something.  
"Hey who are you!" Ron yelled.  
"I'm, Phillip," he said.  
"I know, but who are you, and why did you save me?" Ron asked.  
"Well, you can say I am your guardian angel, it is my job to protect you," He said then magically vanished in thin air.  
"Goodbye guardian angel," he said.  
"Ron, why are we out here?" Harry asked.  
"You don't remember anything?" Ron asked.  
"No,"  
"It all started with you as a vampire,"  
  
THE END Please review. 


End file.
